Content creation and/or delivery devices may utilize gaze tracking systems to track a location of a user's gaze. In some situations, a content creator such as a movie producer, advertiser, or game developer may desire to direct a user to look at a particular location or feature displayed via a display device. Using a gaze tracking system, a current location of a user's gaze may be estimated. If such current location does not correspond to the desired location or feature, the desired location or feature may be visually augmented in a prominent manner to capture the user's attention and gaze. For example, the desired location or feature may be highlighted in a bright contrasting color, made to visually pulsate or blink, and/or otherwise altered in appearance to draw the user's attention.
Augmenting a desired location or feature in this manner, however, may be distracting to the user and can interrupt an otherwise pleasurable user experience. Additionally, where the desired feature is an advertisement, the user may not appreciate being intentionally drawn away from the user experience to view the advertisement.